Mais uma de Natal
by Flaviackles
Summary: Draco acordou e viu que não recebeu nenhum presente de seu namorado. Por quê?


Autora: Flaviackles

Essa fic é slash. Drarry sz!

- essa fic pode ser lida, ou não, como continuação de " Meu presente é você ". :)

- Nenhum dos personagens dessa fic me pertence.

* * *

O Salão principal estava decorado com vários enfeites natalinos, velas e meias flutuantes e uma gigantesca árvore.

Harry entra no Salão pela manhã assoviando e com os olhos brilhantes, seus cabelos estavam menos bagunçados que o normal, vestia uma regata vermelha que lhe caía muito bem, e uma calça preta folgada.

Hoje além de Natal, completava oficialmente um ano de namoro com Draco Malfoy, este comia belamente, indiferente a sua chegada.

- Feliz Natal, Harry.- falou Mcgonagall que se encontrava na ponta central da mesa.

- Feliz Natal, tia.- falou Harry a diretora que aceitava o tratamento informal quando não estavam ao redor de tantos estudantes, ela te olhou em advertência.

O sorriso de Harry não se apagou por isso, só uma pessoa tirar a felicidade do seu dia, e esperava seriamente que seu loiro não fizesse isso.

Enquanto andava e respondia aos " Feliz Natal " observava o quanto ele estava lindo, vestia uma camiseta preta e uma calça apertada branca. Ele estava irresistível, como sempre.

Chegou ao seu lado, pedindo espaço a Padma para se sentar ao lado de seu namorado.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor.- desejou Harry dando um beijo na bochecha de Draco que revirou os olhos, como sempre.

- Potter, se comporte.

Harry olhou para ele.

- Feliz Natal para você também.

- Por que não me esperou para descer?- perguntou o moreno pegando um pão.

- Gostou dos seus presentes, amor?- perguntou Draco achando que Harry não perceberia seu pequeno tom ácido.

- Amei.- respondeu Harry sinceramente. Havia ganhado o melhor kit profissional de Quadribol de todos os tempos e um porta retrato de diamantes onde havia uma foto dele com o loiro no Natal anterior. Se lembrou dos dois abraçados na cama de Draco depois de terem tido a primeira vez juntos, sorrindo ele disse a Draco:- Hoje definitivamente foi o melhor dia de minha vida. Obrigado.- depois de passar minutos olhando a foto com um sorriso bobo teve certeza que Draco amaria seu presente.

- Sabe, eu também esperava um presente.- fez um biquinho fofo, que significava que ele estava bravo/ fazendo birra apenas para provocar Harry.- Está com raiva de mim?

- Como alguém em sã consciência ficaria com raiva de você?- perguntou Harry encarando Draco.

Ouviu um sussurro de Dino:- Por questões óbvias.- mas ignorou.

- Hum...deixe-me ver. Antes de se apaixonar por mim, você não tinha consciência?- perguntou Harry.

- Exatamente isso. Porque me responde Dray. Como alguém resiste a sua beleza exuberante por seis anos? Explica-me. - disse Harry com um sorriso e Draco encontrou seus olhos. O que deu em Harry hoje, hein?

- Alguém muito idiota. Agora voltando a questão: Por que eu não tenho um presente?

- Porque eu acho que uma pessoa não pode ser pedida em casamento sem a pessoa que ela ama está presente.- falou Harry comendo indiferente a boca aberta de Draco e de outras pessoas.

Depois de uns segundos.

- Não devia brincar com isso.- sussurrou Draco.

- Não é brincadeira, amor.- disse Harry se levantando, ignorando o " Sente-se agora Potter", porém Harry afastou a cadeira e se ajoelhou, enfiando a mão dentro do bolso e tirando uma caixinha azul.

Draco escondia seus olhos com sua franja. Harry pega sua mão e Draco olha para seus olhos, seu coração acelerado esperando ansiosamente as palavras de Harry.

- Lucius Draco Malfoy.

- Se eu chorar por sua causa eu nunca mais olho em sua cara.- falou Draco.

- Então segure as lágrimas. Meu amor...Quer casar comigo?

O silêncio foi geral na mesa.

Draco sabia que queria, só imaginava isso todas as noites, terminar Hogwarts e morar com o moreno para sempre, mas mesmo tendo essa certeza, estava em estado de choque. Deveria ter deixado para fazer drama por causa do presente depois, só estava brincando... e agora Harry Potter, o idiota que mais amava no mundo, estava lhe pedindo em casamento.

- Dray.- Draco saiu de seu transe.- Se você não quiser...- começou o moreno com a voz triste.

Draco revirou os olhos puxando Harry para um beijo, Harry se sentou no colo dele para corresponder...Se afastou.

- Isso é um sim?

- Claro que é, idiota.- Harry sorriu pegando o anel e colocando no dedo de Draco, enquanto a mesa se enchia de palmas...só então percebeu que Harry também usava um anel igual ao seu.

-xxx-

Os dois se encontravam abraçados na cama de Harry.

- Harry, por que o Creevey tem que lhe dar um abraço daqueles?- falou o loiro meio bravo.

- Ciúmes do Colin?- riu Harry.- Não se garante, Draco?

O loiro se afastou de Harry.- Sei que não me trocaria, porque sou irresistível, mas ele sempre tira uma casquinha de você.

Harry sorriu, subindo na cintura de Draco:- Eu só quero tirar casquinha de uma pessoa no mundo. Ah, falando nisso, me lembro que só te dei um presente.- disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco também sorriu:- O que?

- Uma coisa que eu só posso te dar se você estiver presente.

Draco fingiu pensar:- Eu quero logo, Harry.- disse.

Harry riu começando a beijar o pescoço de Draco:- Te amo Draco.- sussurou no seu ouvido.

- Também, noivo.- disse passando a mão pelo pescoço de Harry...olhando mais uma vez para sua aliança.

* * *

Era para ter postado a fic antes do Natal, mas não deu...Espero que tenham tido um Natal maravilhoso.

e um Bom ano novo p/ todos nós :)

Bjinhuus -*


End file.
